


Turning Daddimus into a Daddy

by ecrituredudesir



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Extreme Pregnancy, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Hyper Pregnancy, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, age gap, birth scene, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: The retired superhero Daddimus meets his match in two young women who get the ultimate revenge against him for him underestimating them: he'll carry their children, putting him permanently out of any superhero antics and letting them reign unchallenged as villains.A commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Turning Daddimus into a Daddy

Nathan Price, or as he was known by his superhero name Daddimus, had been retired for nearly five years. As much as he loved saving the day, at 65, he was more than aware that his superhero days were coming to a close. He’d packed on a few pounds in the last few comfortable years, though admittedly he thought that he’d never looked better with his somewhat portly shape, chubby and soft at around all the right edges. He’d also gotten considerably hairy in his older years, considering he no longer had to shave to make sure he fit perfectly into his superhero suit. All in all, Nathan was rather happy with retirement—which was why now, in the late one afternoon after his fellow superheroes had told him that there had been two villains who had been leaving calling cards for him across town—he was a little annoyed at having to come out of retirement. His suit was a much tighter fit than it had been once upon a time, but now it showed the roundness to his belly and even went so far as to stretch in some spots, showing how hairy his body had become.

Apparently the two villains refused to show themselves to anyone other than Daddimus. Calling him out of retirement had him in a somewhat foul mood, but he wasn’t the type to allow a few villains to go wreak havoc and cower behind his Hawaiian shirts and comfortable vacation sandals. As he moved through the down town area where most of the graffiti had been posted with various call outs for him for the last week. It was only when he had started his patrol down what he had anticipated being a completely empty street that he realized he was not alone.

The Corker, the alias of one Courtney Sipp, and The Shifter, the alias of Samantha Wright, had been waiting in anticipation for Daddimus’s return for the last couple of weeks. The grapevine had told them that he wouldn’t back down from their challenge, and finally the two appeared in the street before him, their shoulders thrown back with confidence.

“So the famous Daddimus finally shows up!” The Corker called, smug at seeing the uniform that had been so famous when she’d been younger.

“And now we’re going to show you why you should have stayed in retirement!” The Shifter shouted after, though it took only a few minutes for both girls to realize that Daddimus was looking at them with no shortage of amusement.

“You’re kidding, right?” The hero questioned them both, looking at them with a quirk to his brow. “You two are barely more than kids,” he called out in return, openly scoffing at the two as he nearly rolled his eyes, staring them down. “You called me out of retirement for this? You’re barely worth me stepping off of my front porch at your age. Grow up a few years, and then come try to challenge me.”

Leaving them thoroughly dismissed because of their age, Daddimus shifted on his heel to lift himself through the air, flying and leaving the two novice villains shocked into silence—and more than offended. Though he’d known nothing of their powers, he’d clearly considered them as less than worth his time. At that point, he didn’t need to be called out of retirement for a couple of kids barely flexing their roots as villains.

“Did he just blow us off?” The Corker questioned in disbelief, looking to her partner, who was clearly just as shocked and angry as Corker felt herself. Both of them were in their early twenties, and neither could be more offended that he had called them ‘kids.’

“He did!” The Shifter complained, scowling as his speck in the distant sky finally grew too dim for either of them to see for how quickly he was flying off. “You know what this means, right?”

“It means we have to show him just what we’re capable of.” The Corker answered, her eyes narrowing into a furious glare. The mastermind of the two, Corker was already hatching a plan. Despite Daddmus’s dismissal of the two young heroes, it was going to be obvious soon that he’d made a terrible mistake in underestimating them. They weren’t ones to take things likely, so being cast off like kids had burned both of their prides.

\---

 

The Corker’s plan was more devious than usual, and Shifter found it delightfully devious. If Daddimus wanted to treat them as children, they would truly show him what children were; it had taken three days of carefully watching a fertility bank for transfers and deliveries, and then another two days to infiltrate the guard so she could steal her target: twelve unfertilized donor eggs from a while parent who looked roughly the same as Daddimus. She wanted to make it as an organic revenge as possible, and making him carry children that not only looked like him physically, but her as well, would be a reminder of just how he’d gotten his downfall at the hands of his new ‘arch-nemesis duo,’ as they considered themselves.

Though it was a careful process, she made sure that the Shifter would be prepared for her role in their revenge as well. Since she could shift any body part and create any as well, she ad Samantha practicing her own role for the weeks leading up to what would be their second-callout phase. The plan was fast-acting but this time, they spent another week trying to get in contact with Daddimus, with grand public apologies to try and draw him out to help them in the process of ‘redeeming’ themselves. They understood the error of their ways, one sign boasted. They just wanted to be noticed by their hero, proclaimed another. After a few weeks of leaving them up across the city, Daddimus finally reappeared. Though villains swapping sides was rare, if they were truly repentant, he wanted to help them along the process of becoming potential heroes instead, and make the transition as easy as possible.

He found them in the same place he had the first time, reclining in a mostly abandoned street. They didn’t carry themselves with the same arrogant, challenging stances as they had before, but this time they had far more devious motives. Immediately, they went into their pre-prepared spiel about how they’d decided to change their ways, that they had only been acting out in their desperation to have his attention as the hero they’d grown up watching on the news. Startled, but flattered, Daddimus relaxed, allowing them to get close to talk face to face. Misjudging the young girls again for their unassuming appearances and sweeter tones, Daddimus was completely unprepared when the Shifter suddenly surged forward, cutting down the front of his superhero suit with a small knife, exposing his large, hairy belly to the open air. Immediately, her hand shifted forward, and in a flash, her fingers disappeared into his belly.

It wasn’t painful, but it was an odd feeling to not be able to tell where her skin began and his ended. He could feel her moving something in him, and that alone alarmed him—but little did he know, she had just manifested a womb deep inside of him, and had left the twelve stolen eggs that the Corker had worked so hard to steal earlier that week.

“What are you doing-?!” The superhero demanded in shock, his eyes going wide as he felt her fiddling around with his insides. Along with the eggs, she had also just dropped several hormone supplements directly into his bloodstream. They immediately hit him, taking him by surprise as he suddenly felt the flood of need almost knock him to his knees.

“Don’t worry,” The Shifter teased with a little giggle. “I’m just giving you a gift!”

As much as he tried to squirm and fight against the pull of her hand inside of him, setting up the womb with the stolen eggs deep in him and preparing his body t o be able to bring them to term when fertilized, the Shifter had an amazing control over her superpower, and the Corker could already feel herself getting excited at the thought of their revenge for his humiliating treatment coming to fruition. Her cock, an impressive eight inches with the hefty balls to match, was already forming a tent in her villain outfit, and her eyes shone with excitement when Daddimus gave a groan, unable to hide the lust starting to build within him as the aphrodisiacs and hormone enhancers flooded his senses. The Shifter finally pulled her hands back, patting them gently together to clear and residue from his body away.

“All done! I’ve left you with a nice surprise,” The Shifter promised with a sweet smile. Her blond ponytail bobbed when she backed off, and both of them moved to watch for his reactions. The flood of aphrodisiacs was hitting him fully not, sending a bright red flush through him as every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire. The womb that she had planted deep in him was providing lubrication because of his arousal already, and he realized as he shifted his weight from one foot to another that there was a heated slickness between his lower cheeks. He stripped off the suit slowly, shuddering as he exposed himself to the afternoon air as the two villains escorted him into a nearby alleyway to avoid suspicion, though he was sensitive to every touch, and he groaned aloud as he let his clothing fall to his feet.

His hands were almost shaking as they explored down his portly belly, each touch making him gasp and groan softly, his fingers raking through the hair across his stomach. He was hard now, and shamelessly reaching down to touch himself as the overwhelming sense of needy lust started to fill him. Corker reached down, slowly undoing the front of her superhero outfit to let her girth extend fully. It was massive in comparison to what he expected, nestled just below a tangle of dark curls, just like the bob of curls above her shoulders.

“Why don’t you let me help you with this?” She offered slowly, a certain smugness crossing her features, particularly when she watched his eyes widen in both fascination and desire at seeing her expose herself. Without a second thought, he turned, getting down on his knees and hands in the alleyway to offer himself up to her. Surprised by his sudden willingness, Corker gave Shifter a playful look, wondering just how many hormone stimulants she’d left in the older hero—but she wasn’t complaining, either. Moving down behind him, she let her hands roam along the man’s hairy ass, sliding the length of her cock between his now-soaked ass cheeks. He was slick with his arousal and that thick, heated liquid coated her cock, letting her lubricate herself with his slick before she started to pull back and press her tip gingerly against the tight pucker of his entrance. He groaned at the pressure, though it was clear he was so desperate that she didn’t have to stop or let him prepare too much. He was begging to be filled with each little tight squeeze of his body against the tip of her member, and unable to hold back any more, she pressed her hips forward, sinking into him.

Both of them groaned aloud, with the Corker gripping his hips to pull him back on her cock, sinking fully into the hero as he squirmed on her cock. Her mind was already filled with the sweet image of Daddimus getting his just deserts, heavily pregnant with her children as the ultimate revenge for his disrespect of her and her partner. He was mindlessly enjoying the sensation of being stretched around her thick cock, feeling every little throb of her cock buried deep in him, so close to that artificial womb that he had no idea was ready to be fertilized within him.

His own member was leaking precum with his arousal by then, dripping the translucent liquid of his own arousal, and she wasn’t going to let him last long, not wanting to run the risk of being discovered with the hero at their mercy. Her hand slipped down to wrap around his cock, stroking him in time to her deep, powerful thrusts. She set a hasty, impatient pace, both driven on by the mental images of him gravid with her children, and eager to get relief for the tension she’d felt building in her from the moment she knew that the Shifter’s hands were putting that womb in him. The next flash of an image, the thought of him shirtless with his heavy belly larger than anyone might think possible, had her cumming on the spot. With a hasty, low groan, she squeezed his member as she buried deep, unloading every last drop of potent cum in her balls into his awaiting, tight body, so close to that new womb that it left no doubt in her mind that she’d bred him. Just as he felt her empty every powerful spurt of cum in him, he cried out, shuddering as he spilled his own seed on the cold concrete of the alleyway floor underneath them. Just as quickly as she recovered from her orgasm, though, the Corker was standing quickly to tuck herself away, with Shifter grabbing her by the arm and the two of them fleeing quickly.

“Maybe that’ll teach you to underestimate us next time!” The Corker called out after them, as the aphrodisiacs started to fade from Daddimus’s system now that he had climaxed. A little embarrassed but not expecting anything other than the quick fuck being their revenge for him underestimating them, he picked himself up from the ground and brushed himself off a bit. It wasn’t uncommon for villains and other heroes to want to screw him; he had been incredibly popular back in his day, and after seeing how much attention they’d wanted the other day in calling him out, he could only assume they’d gotten what they’d wanted.

Strangely sore from whatever the Shifter had done before the Corker had made him sore in other areas, he cleaned himself up a bit, pulled on his suit, and headed back for his home; since no one from the press had seen them, he didn’t have to explain anything to anyone, which was his one relief from the entire ordeal.

\---

 

It was a few weeks later that he realized he wasn’t feeling well. He’d had a strangely bloated feeling ever since the Shifter’s ability had been used on him, and for the last couple of mornings, he’d realized looking in the mirror that his already large belly was showing signs of having grown larger by a few inches. He hadn’t changed his diet or started eating any more than normal, so coupled with the strange feeling of sickness that he’d woken up with for the last several days. Worried that it might be a side effect of whatever drugs the Shifter had put in him when they’d called him out, he decided there was no getting around going to a doctor for it.

Fortunately, being a retired hero, he was often one of the first ones seen at doctors offices, and this was no exception. He was escorted immediately back to another room, where the doctors were quick to take a blood test and a saliva test just to make sure he didn’t have any viruses or other illnesses. The doctor tests came back almost immediately, though there was a little furrow to his brow as he looked them over, and then gave Daddimus’s stomach a glance as well.

“Let me just do a quick scan here,” the doctor announced, reaching for a tool hanging from the wall nearby, and he lifted it over the retired hero’s belly after Daddimus peeled up his shirt, showing the slight swell to the hair tummy. The scanning machine beeped softly, doing a complete scan of his chest cavity, and only then did he pull back with a little surprise. “...Well, it looks like you’ll be expecting multiples soon. Were you aware you’re pregnant?”

Clearly not. Daddimus’s eyes widened for a second, and he was stunned silent. While his bodily strength wouldn’t make pregnancy impossible for multiples, he had clearly not expected to be having children. The doctor realized quickly that there was a flash of anger on his features as well—he clearly had not expected to be pregnant, and the news left him both frustrated and confused.

“I...will give you a bit to decide where you want to go from here,” the doctor informed him, standing to gather his paperwork hastily, not wanting to offend the hero. “You have options, of course, so if this isn’t something you wanted to deal with-”

Still furious at knowing what the young villains had done in leaving him the ‘gift,’ he shook his head as his hands roamed down over his still bare belly. He didn’t believe in taking lives, which he knew would be a violation of his hero code, and… despite his age, he had never been able to have children. So no matter how angry he was at the girls for tricking the babies into him, he knew that it was actually a chance to start a family. Maybe in some, strange way, he was actually looking forward to it instead of anxious like the villains might expect him to be.

“No. I’ll be keeping them….but I suppose this means really will have to start taking retirement seriously.” He exhaled softly, trying to give his almost famous smile to sooth the doctor’s concerns over him dreading the pregnancy. It worked, and the man gave a soft laugh.

“Your body should be able to handle a multiples pregnancy, but I want you to sign off on hero work entirely from now on. I can’t tell how many children there are yet, but… it’s definitely more than three, at the very least.”

Astounded at the news, he looked down to his stomach, and contemplated the fact he wasn’t going to be alone in the world for long.

\---

 

At four months, it was remarkably clear that he was much larger than any other pregnancy normally was at that rate. Even for multiples, the swell of his belly was drawing attention left and right, with many people assuming that he was due for twins any day even though he wasn’t even half way through his pregnancy. He had to explain often that he wasn’t due any time soon, but that he was expecting far more children than normal—and he was finally ready to find out just how many children was going to be the proud father of.

He woke up with excitement at knowing he had an appointment with the OBGYN that day at noon. Sleeping in a little late gave him a lazy morning of looking over his distended tummy and playing with the belly button that had popped out nearly three months into his pregnancy. Though his doctor hadn’t been wrong in telling him that his superpowers would make the entire pregnancy easier and much safer if he stayed in retirement, he was finding himself more and more store as every day passed. After a little while of this, though, eventually he got ready and took the trip in to the second doctor—who was surprised to see such a well known public figure so pregnant, but he was also honored to be able to help Nathan through his pregnancy.

After a few minutes, they got his stomach uncovered and him up on an ultrasound table, the cool, slick jelly covering his belly as the wand moved across his tummy. The process was slow and delicate given how many children were growing in him, but after nearly half an hour of carefully discerning picture after picture, the doctor was finally able to tell him that he was expecting a dozen children. He was shocked ot hear that he had twelve little ones on the way, but that only helped to build his excitement further. He had never anticipated having so many despite his size, and the man doing his ultrasound had to snap him out of his shock after a few minutes, concern written on his expression. “Is that okay, sir? Are you going to be alright?”

He could only imagine the shock that came with the news, but to his further surprise, Daddimus only smiled. “That’s great news, of course. I just suppose I’ll have to plan a bit more than I originally thought,” he admitted, his gaze falling to his belly. He was going to have a lot of work to do in the coming months to prepare for the largest chance he’d ever faced in life.

 

\---

The next three months passed in almost a blur. No matter what he tried to stay on top of, with the rapidly increasing size of his belly and the fact that he knew he would now have to make arrangements for twelve children, everything was almost overwhelming. Still, he couldn’t help but feel excitement surge through him every time he looked down at his swollen belly, a sense of pride fluffing through him at the fact that he knew how well he was handling a pregnancy with so many multiples. He had been portly before, but to say his frame had been on the thicker side was now simply an understatement. Any normal human would have clearly had trouble with the sheer size of his belly, which was distended so far that he hadn’t been able to see his own feet in several weeks. His stomach was gravid with the weight of so many growing children inside of him.

He woke slowly, getting used to sleeping on his side just considering the sheer weight of infants growing inside of him that pressed down on his stomach from within. One arm rested over his belly, and the and connected to it made slow, deliberate passes over his stomach when he woke, humming softly as the stimulation of his touch caused some stirring within, his children gradually beginning to wake up with him. With a fond smile, Nathan murmured his soft good mornings to his children, affectionately rubbing over his stomach and toying his fingers over the little bump where his belly button had long ago popped out. He could feel the children starting to get more active, wriggling inside of him and making him fully aware that they were probably getting hungry. He had his fun with admiring his belly and giving his children good morning greetings, but he had gotten so large at this point that he had to somewhat rely on his ability to fly to get him out of bed and up on his feet in the morning.

Drifting up through the air, he landed on his feet, moving with a slight waddle from his size towards the kitchen to prepare himself breakfast. Though it was a little more difficult to cook with his belly so far out that he risked burning himself if he worked with the stove, he managed to make a lovely breakfast of jellied toast with boiled eggs that he’d made just to have a light meal to get him ready to go for the day. He had quite a few plans, since he knew that he was going to have to get everything he’d need for his nurseries now in the spare three rooms of his home. Eventually he knew he’d have to build an addition with twelve children, but he had plenty of savings from his hero work to be able to afford it easily.

Getting dressed for the day, he moved along to his van, knowing he could get almost everything from the local infancy and maternity store. Though Nathan hadn’t done hero work since falling pregnant from the incident with the two villains, his face was still rather well known to the public for how many years of service in heroics that he had under his belt. The store wasn’t too crowded, but it had been a while since he’d been shopping since he’d started showing as much as he was. Though he had plenty of room to move around his home, he kept accidentally bumping the swell of his belly into things in the aisles. It wasn’t enough to jostle him too badly, but it did somewhat get in the way as he was looking over a variety of newborn clothing and kept knocking into the stands for diapers in the middle of the way.

People were starting to recognize him more easily now though, and there were different people watching him from a distance. A few walked up, admiring his frame as they looked over his swollen belly in amazement.

“You’re going to be a father? I guess this puts the ‘Dad’ in Daddimus, doesn’t it?” One girl giggled, rubbing her hand over his belly and feeling the children within start to kick. Nathan laughed at the joke, though his cheeks went pink. “What happened?”

“Oh, nothing major. I just decided to start my own family,” he answered, fully aware that if he admitted that two villains had gotten the better of him, he’d never hear the end of it. Still, the attention had him vaguely excited, feeling the subtle rush of hormones that had him feeling a little on edge and a bit horny as his fans wandered off. Much to his surprise though, a young man approached, clearly another fan considering he was already pulling out a somewhat beaten and well-worn autograph book.

“Hey, it’s my birthday. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind signing this for me…?” The young man asked, hope in his eyes. He was a younger, also fairly portly man, somewhere in his early twenties and exactly Daddimus’s type. The children were moving and active now, and all of their squirming had him just a bit aroused as well, so it was no surprise when a subtle smile crossed his features, an idea springing into his mind as he took the book to sign it.

“I absolutely can. But I can give you a better birthday gift as well, if you come with me after this,” he suggested, a tempting smile on his lips. The young man, who introduced himself as Thomas, felt his cheeks heat as he realized what the hero was suggesting—and he found the idea almost immediately arousing as well. He’d always had a thing for superheroes, but thinking that Daddimus was not only offering him that ‘birthday surprise,’ and was clearly admiring him as well, was thrilling and exciting. He more than happily moved to help him load up his cart with the rest of the things that Daddimus had come to the store for- the double strollers, the cribs that he amazed the young man with by lifting six of them single handedly with his super powers, the bibs and bottles. The man was surprisingly helpful with picking out the right newborn formula, since he’d been in the store to help his older sister out with getting formula and a few supplies that he’d deliver to her after he spent some quality time with Daddimus back at the hero’s home.

Thomas followed him along in his car afterwards, getting into the home only to find Daddimus already stripping down and leaving a suggestive trail of clothing to his bedroom. Thomas, eager, also started to peel away his clothing as he quickly pursued, only in his boxers by the time he made it to Nathan’s room, finding the heavily pregnant man splayed out on the bed as if he was on display for him. Thomas felt himself throb in his boxers nearly immediately, exhaling sharply as his cock lifted to tent in his pants. Daddimus was already wet, and the younger man could see the faint glisten between his thighs from how aroused he’d been the entire way home, but Thomas wasn’t looking to rush anything, either.

Slowly moving forward, he slit his underwear down around his thighs and moved in, reaching out to rub admiring circles over the taut-stretched belly that the hero had on display. He could tell now that he wasn’t as far along as he expected, especially considering how many tiny little kicks of children within his belly that the younger guy could feel.

“There’s so many,” he wondered aloud, surprised at the movement but also more than a little turned on by the amount of movement and new life that he felt in the hero that had invited him to such an intimate and private moment.

“Twelve,” Nathan answered, taking Thomas’s hand and guiding it in the slow circles where he’d be able to feel the most movement. Thomas leaned over where he’d laid on his side, pressing a kiss to his distended belly.

“Twelve little ones that are going to be just as amazing as their father, I bet.” He praised, a pleasant flush rising to his cheeks as he laid the praise out on both the hero and the unborn children. “They’re so lucky to have such a good person as you to raise them. I’m sure they’re going to make you proud.”

“Hopefully you’re the one making me proud soon,” Nathan teased suggestively in return, lifting one leg at an angle and letting the younger man slide a leg between his thighs, leaving him exposed to him without having to get into a more uncomfortable position on his back or front, risking jostling the babies too much. Thomas shifted comfortably, getting one of Nathan’s legs under him and between his thighs so he could easily grip the one over his thigh, teasing the head of his member against the tight, slick pucker of his entrance. It had been so long since the Corker had knocked him up that he found himself surprisingly tight as Thomas gasped at the pressure of his body squeezing just the head of his member.

The younger man was a lot more tender and careful than the Corker had been, but he was also a good deal thicker, so the slow press of his cock deeper and deeper into the hero’s body left them both shivering. Thomas’s hand still wandered along his stomach, feeling the reaction of the children moving in Nathan, active and awake from the movements and their father’s excitement. Feeling the movement only turned the younger man, and he exhaled slowly as he sank fully into the hero, feeling every inch of the older man’s body squeeze and tease around him. It made him have to take a moment to breathe, rocking himself in shallow thrusts that didn’t give either of them the heavy friction they were craving, but it let them both adjust without either of them getting hurt from the younger man getting too eager too soon.

It was only when those shallow, slow thrusts became too torturous to continue that he started to move faster, the sound of his hips beginning to smack against Daddimus’s hips with a sound echo that rocked through the bedroom. The younger guy was getting louder, clearly a little less inhibited when it came to vocalizing his pleasure. His face was red, with a few drops of sweat already dripping down his features as he groaned each time he looked down and saw the length of his cock disappearing into the plush ass of the pregnant man. The force of the thrusts was increasing now, and it was rocking Nathan’s entire body into the mattress, and his cock was leaking with precum against the underside of his gravid tummy. Thomas was sweet in feeling him up without gripping his stomach, and when he felt himself start to get close to the edge, he reached down to grasp his thigh as a handle to start to pull him back into the thrusts, driving him into that sweet spot deep inside Nathan, just below his womb, that made him cry out.

To his surprise, the older man came under him first, splattering his own little spray of cum against his pregnant belly, and the sudden tension of Daddimus squeezing tight around him drove Thomas just over the edge. The younger man buried himself deep, groaning aloud as he grasped the hero, emptying out a heavy, thick load deep into him with one final, shaking groan. The younger guy waited there for a few seconds until he had caught his breath, pulling out slowly and leaving a thin trail of cum down along his thigh before he sat back on the bed, helping Nathan sit up as he gave him a pleased, flushed grin.

“Thank you so much. This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had. My sister’s probably calling by now though, and I’m sure her new baby is ready for that formula I was picking up,” he said, moving to slowly start to get dressed again.

“Absolutely. Drive safe,” Daddimus hummed with a grin as he watched him go, moving about his house to also go and get cleaned up in the shower, feeling his children finally start to settle down from the rush of adrenaline that being with the younger guy had sent through him. Towelling dry after that, Nathan sat out on his porch, finally relaxing a little as he cradled his large belly in front of him, enjoying the rock of his rocking chair as he watched the world pass by, knowing that the peaceful days were going to soon come to an end with how many children would be running about the house and getting in to everything.

In a way, he was ready for it. The pregnancy was making him sore in places he’d never realized he’d be sore, and by now, he was starting to realize that his chest was growing as well. He knew that it was likely a side effect of the pregnancy, with the slow soreness starting in his swelling chests. Little did he know, the Shifter had changed enough in him that those man breasts would keep growing for the next two months, and fully prepare him to feed the children growing inside of him. For now, he was still oblivious to it, assuming the soreness was just from pregnancy in general.

At nine months, it was no surprise that even he was starting to have some trouble moving. He had swollen up to a size that would have easily made it impossible to walk for any normal person, his belly stretched under his now milky and heavy breasts. He realized a couple of weeks before his nine month mark that he was lactating freely when he’d heard a baby crying on television and had immediately started leaking milk—but part of that excited him too, since he knew he’d be able to feed them himself if he wanted to, even though he’d also gotten plenty of formula ahead of time to make sure that he’d have plenty if he wound up getting too sore from feeding several infants in a row.

He’d taken to sitting in the rocking chair in the mornings, with his large belly propped up on his knees as he rubbed it. “You’re all about ready to come out now, aren’t you?” He hummed, a teasing tone in his voice. “I can barely move around the house with all of you growing in me like this.” His fingers massaged against his belly, rocking slowly still as he jokingly complained at the children kicking and moving around in him. After one powerful kick, he suddenly felt a sharp cramp work through the muscles of his hips and lower stomach. He gasped at the pain, but in the same moment, he felt a rush of heat slide down between his legs.

“Oh. Oh you’re actually ready,” he gasped in surprise, having not expected the children to practically reply by kick starting his labor. He groaned gently at the next spike of pain that rocked through him, and he was quick in moving to grab his hospital bag, gripping his stomach as he let his body lift to fly into the air. It was slow going, between the labor pain and making sure that he was being careful with his flight, wobbling through the air as quickly as he could to make it to the hospital. Fortunately, he’d let the hospital know ahead of time that he was due any day with such a large delivery of children. They were practically waiting for him by the time he touched down, someone grabbing a wheelchair quickly to take him into the emergency room rather than delivery, since they didn’t want to take any possible risks with running into anything problematic in such a high risk pregnancy of twelve children.

By the time they got him out of his clothing and onto the table, he was already crowning with his first child. It was no surprise, considering just how many children that were going to be trying to make their attempt at being born over the next few hours, but the doctors barely had enough time get his gloves on and call for the nurses to ready the prenatal beds for the children to be cleaned and checked over in in the room they’d move him to afterwards. With the snap of plastic gloves and the hero’s pained gasps filling the room, they were hasty to catch the first child right as he managed to push free the first child of his own dozen,

The child was hastily taken care of, with the umbilical cord severed and taken by one of the nurses so they could clean the little boys’ airways and get the blood from the delivery off of him. The next child was already working its way through him though, the discomfort of the anal delivery from his implanted womb hitting him much harder than it might a normal one. Though the womb offered him some lubrication, the fact he was so tight made the delivery that much more painful He was persistent though; as a hero, he had faced much worse, and he knew that if he gave up or didn’t do his best here, the only ones who would suffer would be the children he was trying so hard to bring into the world. Through a frustrated noise escaped him, it was almost solely from the frustrated pain he was experiencing so early in the delivery. Still, he was determined, and at that point, he knew it was going to take every last bit of strength he had for a successful delivery. The next child came already crying into the world, snot bubbles running everywhere from the mess still covering her, but the doctor was quick to take her as well, handing her off to a nurse after taking care of the umbilical cord. He wasn’t about to let Nathan take a break yet though, knowing they needed to try and get a bulk of the births out of the way already.

“Keep pushing, sir.” The doctor encouraged, and with only a few seconds taken to breathe deeply between the next set of pushes, Nathan’s head tilted back to groan aloud as he started pushing the next child free only a few seconds later. The third wound up being another little girl, and now Nathan’s head was spinning from a combination of the pain and the shortness of breathing that came with pushing out three children in such a short span. The doctor knew that if he kept pushing at that point he might overload him, and he allowed the nurse to wipe the sweat from the hero’s face and give him a few sips of water in the meantime.

Only when he’d recovered a little did he go ahead and begin pushing again, groaning aloud over the distant cries of his already born children, which had him leaking a little milk despite the pain already. After a few, strenuous pushes, the fourth child, a small boy, was brought into the world, also already crying without any aid from the doctor. There were a few joking comments from the nurses about the children’s lungs and volume clearly already showing enough prowess to be at superhero levels, but he didn’t have time to laugh; the fifth child was already pushing its way through him unencouraged, following the path already widened by its four older siblings. With a strained little cry, the fifth, a little girl, joined the rest—though it was becoming clear that all of the already born children had stretched his body so that the next deliveries wouldn’t be so hard to work free, but had already started to exhaust his muscles.

The next child hadn’t started to push free yet, but judging from the movement going on inside of him, the rest of the children were hastily and impatiently ready to be given their own chance at coming into the world. When the nurses stopped to clean his sweat away, he exhaled, thinking he could take an easy breather—only to feel the flashing pain of a contraction reminding him that he was far from done with the intensive, painful ordeal. That renewed his sense of determination, and with a sharp little inhale, he kicked his legs apart once more and braced himself to start pushing once more. Finally, with the sixth child working through him and then into the world, he had half finished his delivery. There was some small murmur among the nurses as they took the little boy, concerned that they might have to continue with a c-section—though Daddimus took a sharp breath at this and felt his chest flood with stubborn frustration. He would not let the delivery defeat him.

With another hard push, the seventh child began to make its way through him again, and the doctor welcomed his next little girl into the world, shocked when the hero began to immediately push again without any hesitation. They were barely able to get the little girl out of the way before the hero was already pushing again. In shock, the doctors hastily tried to adjust and take care of the last child before the man could get the next one out, surprised by the sudden energy that the hero was now working with. The nurses, only figuring that Daddimus had taken it as a challenge, were quick to go ahead and get the last child out of the way so the seventh, another little girl, could be welcomed into the doctor’s waiting hands.

“You can take a second if you n-” the doctor was interrupted immediately as the hero gave a sharp little cry, continuing to push immediately as another child worked its way through him really before the last could even be handled properly. The nurses were bustling again, setting the children off to the side as they hastily helped the doctor take care of the children that were being pushed so rapidly into their new lives. “There we go, deep breaths,” he insisted instead, the eighth child was pushed into the world as well, a little boy to chase up the others. “Almost there,” the doctor encouraged, and to his surprise, Daddimus continued.

With another loud groan of pain, the man pushed free his next child only a few minutes later, totaling nine so far. Where the others had been skeptical of his abilities before, they were practically witnessing the true mettle of the hero that they had all watched saving the day growing up. The ninth joined the others in the realm of life only a few seconds later. Though his body was struggling now, his anus stretched wide after the passage of only three fourths of his multiples and his muscles all but strained and exhausted, he wasn’t going to allow the delivery to keep him from doing his absolute best. Red in the face with the nurses showing clear concern for how much he was driving up his blood pressure while delivering through the pain, he pushed again, and the tenth child came into the world as well, a little girl that was swept away to be cleaned up and placed with the rest of her siblings.

He collapsed back against the delivery bed, trying to catch his breath for the next few moments. The doctor looked him over, seeing the subtle movement still in his now heavily deflated stomach. He was nearly done, and stopping now would be dangerous for parent and child. Before the doctor could even warn him of this though, the minute Nathan had a sip of water, he was clenching and pushing once more, the next to last two children working through him a little more slowly from the simple muscle exhaustion. The eleventh child managed to push free squirming and fussy, and the nurses moved in to grip Nathan’s hand to give him a brace to keep pushing, finally allowing him to deliver his last child, a little boy just like the eleventh had been, before falling back against the bed once more.

His breathing was ragged and desperate for relief, but it only came when the nurses, after the doctors cleaned him up, helped him sit up so they could gently bring all of the children in their beds over, deciding on handing over two of the fussier ones to him first so he could hold them, bringing them to his uncovered breasts so the infants could seek out the swollen, lactating nipples that had been ready to feed them for weeks now. As he held them carefully in his powerful arms, he realized that his future with twelve children was going to be busier than it ever had been fighting crime.

\---

Daddimus and his children became well known in their neighborhood. Wanting to make sure they stayed active and had plenty of socialization young (he knew one of the leading causes of villainy tended to be poor socialization), every other afternoon he would load up his young children in strollers for those who didn’t want to walk, and take them around to the local playground around the corner. It was a regular occurrence and he’d never drawn any attention for it before, but ever since he’d arrived at the park that afternoon, he couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched.

Normally, he sat on the bench and read the paper while his children played, though on occasion, he would join them out in the swing sets to push two of them higher than was probably safe. Still, he hadn’t been able to place it—until he noticed two women in a convertible at the nearby parking lot, one with dark, curly hair, and another with a thick, blonde ponytail. It took him a moment to realize that they were overlooking the children—and that they had been watching him as well. To his surprise, though, when they saw that he had noticed them, they were quick to pull off. He couldn’t quite shake the sense that that they were incredibly familiar, but at the same time… he couldn’t quite recollect where he had seen them before. After a moment, he tried to shake the sense of deja vu, sure that they were just another pair of young mothers that he couldn’t place from the neighborhood.

Just as he tried to shake the sense of familiarity, one of the children called out for him across the park.

“Daddy! Steven is pulling Molly’s hair!” one of the small voices chimed out, and he hastily placed the paper aside with a sigh.

“I’m coming! Steven, you let go right now!” He chimed, running to cross the park to catch up with his children once more.

Pulling out of the parking lot in the top-down car, the Shifter glanced over with a tiny smile. “You just wanted to see the kids, didn’t you?”

The Corker scoffed, glancing out the window and to the rear view mirror to see the few running, dark haired children once more. “Hardly. There’s just no harm in keeping an eye on our old ex-nemesis.”


End file.
